onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Lana Parrilla
|IMDb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0663469/ |Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lana_Parrilla }}Lana Parrilla is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the roles of Regina Mills/Queen Regina and the Evil Queen. Biography Parrilla was born in Brooklyn. Her father, Sam Parrilla (1943–94), was a Puerto Rican-born baseball player who played professionally for 11 seasons (1963–73), including one season with the Major League Philadelphia Phillies in 1970 as an outfielder. Her mother is an American painter of Sicilian descent who works in banking. Parrilla has one older sister, Deena, and a nephew named Sammy. She is also the niece of character actress Candice Azzara. Parrilla's parents divorced when she was four years old. She spent her first ten years living with her mother, and then lived with her father. During the time she lived with her father, he was too protective to allow her to attend a performing arts school, which delayed her acting career. Parrilla lived with her father until his murder in 1994, when she was 16 and he was 50. Her father was shot once in the chest by a 15-year-old female assailant at point blank range and later died from the wound. After the death of her father, Parrilla moved in with her mother in Burbank, California. Parrilla visited Granada in 2007 to learn Spanish. After high school she moved to Los Angeles and attended Beverly Hills Playhouse to study acting. She also studied voice for ten years. Parrilla then began to be cast in small parts and later on, larger ones. In her early career, Parrilla appeared in several movies, including Very Mean Men (2000), Spiders (2000), Replicant (2001) and Frozen Stars (2003). She made her television debut in 1999, on the UON sitcom Grown Ups. In 2000, she joined the cast of the ABC comedy series Spin City, playing Angie Ordonez for one season. She left the show in 2001. After that she joined Donnie Wahlberg and Neal McDonough in the short lived crime drama Boomtown, for which she received the Imagen Award for Best Supporting Actress, for her portrayal of Teresa, a paramedic. Initially a success, Boomtown began to struggle, and Parrilla's character became a police academy rookie, to tie her more closely to the rest of the show. "Boomtown" was cancelled just two episodes into its second season. Parrilla guest-starred in a number of television dramas, including JAG, Six Feet Under, Covert Affairs, Medium, The Defenders and Chase. She had a recurring role in 2004 as Officer Janet Grafton in NYPD Blue. In 2005, Parrilla took a recurring guest role on the fourth season of the Fox series 24 as Sarah Gavin, a Counter Terrorist Unit agent. After just six episodes, Lana was made a regular cast member; but in the thirteenth episode, her character was written out after she tried to thwart another character's promotion from temporary to permanent CTU head Michelle Dessler (Reiko Aylesworth). In 2006, Parrilla starred in the NBC summer series Windfall alongside Luke Perry, fellow former 24 cast member Sarah Wynter, and Parilla's former Boomtown castmate Jason Gedrick. In 2007, she guest starred as Greta during the third season of ABC's Lost in the episodes "Greatest Hits" and "Through the Looking Glass" In 2008, she had a leading role on the Lifetime movie The Double Life of Eleanor Kendall, in which she played Nellie, a divorcee whose identity has been stolen. Also in 2008, she starred in the CBS summer series Swingtown as Trina Decker, a woman who is part of a Swinging couple. In 2010, Parrilla had a female lead role in the Jerry Bruckheimer-produced Miami Medical on CBS, which had a short run towards the end of the 2009–10 television season before it was canceled in July 2010. Windfall, Swingtown and Miami Medical were all canceled after 13 episodes. In February 2011, she was cast as Regina Mills/Queen Regina, in the ABC adventure fantasy drama pilot, Once Upon a Time created by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. The series debuted in October 2011. The pilot episode was watched by 12.93 million viewers and achieved an adult 18–49 rating/share of 4.0/10 during the first season, receiving generally favorable reviews from critics. Parrilla's performance also received positive reviews from critics. In 2012 and 2013, she was regarded as a promising contender for an Emmy Award in the Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series category, though she did not receive a nomination. She won the TV Guide Award for Favorite Villain and the ALMA Award for Outstanding Actress in a Drama Series in 2012. Parrilla also received a nomination for Best Supporting Actress on Television from the 38th Saturn Awards. Parrilla became engaged to boyfriend Fred Di Blasio on April 28, 2013, while in Israel. The two were married July 5, 2014, shortly before Parrilla began filming the fourth season of Once Upon a Time. Parrilla confirmed the news on her Twitter account on August 1, 2014. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 102 02.png BTS 102 03.png BTS 102 04.png BTS 102 05.png BTS 102 06.png BTS 102 08.png BTS 102 10.png BTS 102 11.png BTS 102 12.png BTS 102 13.png BTS 102 14.png BTS 102 22.png BTS 102 23.png BTS 102 24.png BTS 102 25.png BTS 102 26.png BTS 102 27.png BTS 102 28.png BTS 103 13.png BTS 103 16.png BTS 105 07.png BTS 107 03.png BTS 107 04.png BTS 107 05.png BTS 107 06.png BTS 107 07.png BTS 107 08.png BTS 107 09.png BTS 109 01.png BTS 109 02.png BTS 109 03.png BTS 109 04.png BTS 111 08.png BTS 111 11.png BTS 117 03.png BTS 117 04.png BTS 117 05.png BTS 117 06.png BTS 117 07.png BTS 117 15.png BTS 118 01.png BTS 118 02.png BTS 118 03.png BTS 118 04.png BTS 118 05.png BTS 118 06.png BTS 118 07.png BTS 118 09.png BTS 118 10.png BTS 118 11.png BTS 118 12.png BTS 118 13.png BTS 118 15.png BTS 121 01.png BTS 121 02.png BTS 201 01.png BTS 202 01.png BTS 202 02.png BTS 202 03.png BTS 202 04.png BTS 202 06.png BTS 202 12.png BTS 202 13.png BTS 202 14.png BTS 202 15.png BTS 202 19.png BTS 202 20.png BTS 205 01.png BTS 205 02.png BTS 205 03.png BTS 205 13.png BTS 205 14.png BTS 205 16.png BTS 205 17.png BTS 205 18.png BTS 205 20.png BTS 210 01.png BTS 210 05.png BTS 215 11.png BTS 217 02.png BTS 217 03.png BTS 220 03.png BTS 220 04.png BTS 220 05.png BTS 220 06.png BTS 220 07.png BTS 220 10.png BTS 221 04.png BTS 221 05.png BTS 301 01.png BTS 301 02.png BTS 301 03.png BTS 301 04.png BTS 301 05.png BTS 301 07.png BTS 301 08.png BTS 301 12.png BTS 301 14.png BTS 301 15.png BTS 301 17.png BTS 301 18.png BTS 302 03.png BTS 302 06.png BTS 302 12.png BTS 302 13.png BTS 302 14.png BTS 303 02.png BTS 303 03.png BTS 303 04.png BTS 303 05.png BTS 303 06.png BTS 303 07.png BTS 303 08.png BTS 303 09.png BTS 303 10.png BTS 309 01.png BTS 309 03.png BTS 309 10.png BTS 309 11.png BTS 309 12.png BTS 309 13.png BTS 309 14.png BTS 313 02.png BTS 313 03.png BTS 313 04.png BTS 313 05.png BTS 313 07.png BTS 313 09.png BTS 313 11.png BTS 313 12.png BTS 313 13.png BTS 313 14.png BTS 313 17.png BTS 313 20.png BTS 313 21.png BTS 313 22.png BTS 313 23.png BTS 316 01.png BTS 316 03.png BTS 316 07.png BTS 316 08.png BTS 316 09.png BTS 318 15.png BTS 318 16.png BTS 319 09.png BTS 319 12.png BTS 322 01.png BTS 322 01.png BTS 322 04.png BTS 322 05.png BTS 322 06.png BTS 322 07.png BTS 322 08.png BTS 322 09.png BTS 322 10.png BTS 403 04.png BTS 419 01.png BTS 419 02.png BTS 420 02.png BTS 420 03.png BTS 420 04.png BTS 420 05.png BTS 420 06.png BTS 420 07.png BTS 420 08.png BTS 420 09.png BTS 420 14.png BTS 420 17.png BTS 420 18.png BTS 420 21.png BTS 420 22.png BTS 420 23.png BTS 420 25.png BTS 422 01.png BTS 422 07.png BTS 422 08.png BTS 422 10.png BTS 422 11.png BTS 502 03.png BTS 502 04.png BTS 502 05.png BTS 502 06.png BTS 502 07.png BTS 502 10.png BTS 505 01.png BTS 505 08.png BTS 505 11.png BTS 507 09.png BTS 508 05.png BTS 511 03.png BTS 512 01.png BTS 512 03.png BTS 512 05.png BTS 512 10.png BTS 513 24.png BTS 516 23.png BTS 517 07.png BTS 519 01.png BTS 521 04.png BTS 521 05.png BTS 602 01.png BTS 602 02.png BTS 602 04.png BTS 602 05.png BTS 603 02.png BTS 603 03.png BTS 604 01.png BTS 608 01.png BTS 608 02.png BTS 608 03.png BTS 608 04.png BTS 608 05.png BTS 608 06.png BTS 608 07.png BTS 608 08.png BTS 610 04.png BTS 610 06.png BTS 610 12.png BTS 610 18.png BTS 610 19.png BTS 610 21.png BTS 611 02.png BTS 611 04.png BTS 611 05.png BTS 611 06.png BTS 622 04.png BTS 622 05.png BTS 622 06.png BTS 622 07.png BTS 622 08.png BTS 622 09.png BTS 622 12.png BTS 622 13.png BTS 622 14.png BTS 622 15.png External Links *Official Facebook page. *Official Instagram account. *Official Twitter account. Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast